Mi viaje Pokémon
by Lider Fabio
Summary: Es una historia en la que yo me voy de aventura y me ocurren muchisimas cosas apasionantes y divertidas. ¡Ah, por cierto, os vais a divertir lectores! Pronto iré poniendo más. CAP 7.
1. El viaje en Ferry

**MI VIAJE POKÉMON**

**1. El viaje en Ferry.**

Hola soy Fabio un entrenador de las Islas Missingo de 11 años. Solo tengo un Pokémon llamado Takato que es un pequeño Squirtle que me encontré atascado entre los corales. Allí solo encuentro Missingo, entonces he decidido decir adiós a mi madre y irme en Ferry para poder irme a otra ciudad. En el viaje encontré un Pokémon que me encantó pero no tuve pokéball. En ese momento se me ocurrió una idea: bucear a ver si había una pokéball perdida. Encontré una, la quería utilizar para capturar al Pokémon que me gustaba (un Shellder) pero me sorprendí¡Ya tenía uno dentro¡Era un Totodile! Corriendo llamé a mi madre para contárselo. Mi madre dijo que tenía mucha suerte. Me contó que me había comprado un regalito que estaba en mi PC. Dijo que no era ningún peluche o cosas por el estilo, ya que tenía un montón de ellos. Eran 5 cebo-balls. Yo me puse muy alegre ya que me gustaban los Pokémon agua. La pregunté que quien se las había dado. Había sido César. Al final me despedí y seguí mi viaje. Cuando el Ferry llegó a Isla Canela ví a mi primo que se iba a visitar a mi madre. Le dije que cuántos Pokémon tenía. Me contestó que dos: un Starmie en el nivel 20 y un Ledian en el nivel 19. Me dijo que quería luchar. Le avisé que tenía a Squirtle en el nivel 23 y a un Totodile en el nivel 15. A él no le importó. Y empezamos el combate.


	2. El combate sorprendente

**2. El combate sorprendente.**

¡Adelante Ledian!

¡Adelante Totodile!

Ledian, ataque agilidad.

Totodile, esquiva su agilidad y no te marees.

El Ledian se chocó contra el barco, que todavía no había zarpado.

Totodile, tienes la oportunidad de darle su merecido. ¡Ataque puño hielo!

Ledian se quedó congelado.

¡Vuelve Ledian¡Adelante Starmie!

Starmie, de mala leche, le hizo el ataque corte.

¡Totodile¡Resiste!

Puf!

¡No¡Totodile¡Vuelve!

¡Tendrás que tener más cuidado, o si no mi Starmie te machacará!

¡Adelante Squirtle¡Encierrate en tu caparazón!

En ese momento, Starmie se dirigió hacia él en forma de rueda, cuando casi le iba a dar Squirtle salió, saltó y le hizo el ataque mega puño.

¡PLAF!

Starmie se quedó aplastada. El combate había terminado.

¡Bien¡Gané!


	3. El gimnasio de los pokémon variados

**3. El Gimnasio de los Pokémon variados.**

Después de haber ganado a mi primo, me sorprendí porque estaba evolucionando mi Squirtle. Le dije a mi primo (que aún no se había ido), que era muy raro que evolucionara porque yo le había puesto una piedra eterna. Mi primo miró al suelo y vio que había una piedra muy rara que era la piedra eterna que yo le había dado. Al final mi primo se fue porque iba a perder el Ferry. Yo me dirigí al Centro Pokémon a curar a mis Pokémon. Allí vi a una persona que me sonaba de algo. La pregunté que quien era, y me dijo que era la nueva líder del gimnasio, porque Blaine se había ido a Islas Espuma, cerca de Islas Missingo. Antes de decir otra palabra, dijo:

Pero, ¿no me conoces? ¡Si soy tu tía Nadia!

¿Donde está el gimnasio?

Te conduciré a él, y echaremos una batallita, porque aunque sea tu tía, no lo tendrás tan fácil.

Al llegar, me dijo que tuviera cuidado porque sus Pokémon eran del nivel 30.

Yo me dije que iba a ser complicado vencerla, pero que confiaba en ellos(Wartortle en el nivel 24, y un Totodile en el 16) que esperaba que evolucionara en el combate.

Empezó la batalla.

¡Adelante Vileplume! -dijo ella.

¡Adelante Wartortle! - dije yo.

¡Ataque somnífero!

¡Wartortle, antes de que ataque, hazle un mega puño!

Vileplume se despistó y se cayó al suelo.

¡Vileplume, resiste! ¡Ataque drenadoras!

Wartortle se metió en la concha para que no le dieran. Aunque se metió en la concha terminó por enredarse con las drenadoras.

¡Wartortle, haz el ataque mordisco!

Pero nos dimos cuenta de que no hacía efecto.

¡Vileplume, bonito, hazle el hoja afilada!

Wartortle cayó al suelo debilitado.

¡Qué mala suerte! - dije yo -¡Adelante Totodile!

Este Pokémon era el más débil que tenía, pero lo tenía que intentar.

¡Totodile, hazle la danza del cocodrilo! ¡Le marearás!

Totodile empezó a bailar y a dejar confuso a Vileplume. Al fin se cayó mareada.

¡Vileplume, vuelve! Este es mi Pokémon más fuerte, conque lo vas a tener complicado sobrino. ¡Sal de tu Pokeball Misdreavus!

¡Oh, no! Totodile, ataque Puño Hielo.

Pensaba que no iba a funcionar, pero me llevé una sorpresa: ¡ESTABA COMPLETAMENTE CONGELADO! ¡HABÍA GANADO EL COMBATE!

¡Qué buen Pokémon tienes! -dijo mi tía Nadia -te daré como regalo un Pokémon que me dió mi madre, aunque nunca he sabido de quien se trataba.

¡Adelante Pokéball!

Salió un Pokémon que me pareció tan raro que me dió un susto. Mi Pokédex lo reconoció, y dijo que se llamaba Mudkip, y solo se podía encontrar en Hoenn. Nadia me dijo que a ella recordaba que su madre la había hablado de Hoenn. La dije que me tenía que ir. Al salir, los ciudadanos me felicitaron por mi victoria. Saqué a Totodile para ver como estaba. Totodile estaba un poco raro, y le brillaba la piel. Había subido hasta el nivel 22! Me sorprendí, ya que solo suele subir de un nivel a otro. ¡Estaba evolucionando!

Miré el Pokédex, y evolucionaba en Croconaw. Entré otra vez al gimnasio y se lo conté a mi tía.


	4. El concurso de captura de Pokémon agua

**4. El concurso de captura de Pokémon agua.**

Al salir del gimnasio me dijo una niña que si sabia donde estaba el concurso de captura de Pokémon acuaticos. Le dije que no, pero que le podia acompañar, porque el concurso me interesaba también a mí.

Oye, ¿como te llamas? - dije yo.

Me llamo Gema, y vivo en Ciudad Celeste. He venido al concurso porque me encantan los Pokémon agua. Pero últimamente he ido a Islas Missingo a vencer al líder y no le encuentro. Vi a su madre y me dijo que se había ido de viaje, y que pasaría por esta isla a capturar Pokémon agua.

¡Pero si en Islas Missingo no hay líder!

Bueno, la madre me dijo que el nuevo se había presentado para ser líder y que si nadie se presentaba mas que él lo seria.

Entonces hablaste con mí madre - dije yo.

¡Entonces tú eres el lider!

Pues eso parece. ¡No puedo creerlo!

Bueno vamonos que el concurso va a empezar.

Al llegar vimos que estaba casi vacio pero la gente se apelotonaba dentro. Al inscribirnos pregunté a la encargada del concurso cuántos Pokémon se podían utilizar. Dijo que máximo tres y que teniamos 10 minutos y al final darian un premio al ganador y que el Pokémon que capturases seria para él. Entonces sacamos Gema y yo a nuestros seis Pokémon:

¡Adelante Croconaw, Wartortle, Mudkip! - dije yo.

¡Adelante Gyarados, Marril! - dijo ella.

Entrad, por favor - nos dijo la encargada.

El patio estaba abarrotado de gente. Caminamos por sitios distintos y tras un rato encontre un Shellder corriendo. Gema le tiró una Pokeball y le capturó.

¿Como le has podido capturar si no le has debilitado? - dije yo. Esto debe de ser porque era un poco debil. Gema nos tenemos que dar prisa porque faltan 3 minutos. Hay que dirijirse al lago a ver si hay algun Pokémon raro antes de que se agote el tiempo - añadí yo.

Al llegar al lago oí un raro sonido. Era un Seel que estaba llorando porque se habia muerto su hijo pequeño. Gema le dijo:

No llores más, piensa en tus demás hijos - le dijo. Pero se sorprendió al comprobar que era el único que tenía - Entonces, ¿te has quedado solo? Pues no te preocupes. Si quieres, Fabio puede adoptarte, ¿verdad, Fabio?

Si Gema, pero aunque los dos tenemos tres Pokémon, si prefieres quedatele tu.

¿En serio? ¡Gracias Fabio! - Me dijo contenta.

¡¡¡Din don! - sonó la campana.

¡Gema corre que tenemos que llegar a tiempo para saber quien gana!

Llegamos al recinto donde se nombraban a los ganadores.

La medalla de bronce se la concedemos a Michael, que capturó un Poliwhirl, su Pokémon líder es Flareon. La medalla de plata es para Gema, que capturó dos Pokémon, Shellder y Seel, su Pokémon líder es Gyarados. Y la ganadora del concurso agua es... ¡Lora, que capturó tres Pokémon, un Staryu, un Starmie y un Totodile, su Pokémon líder es Jumpluff!

¿Lora? ¿Quién será Lora? - me preguntó Gema.

Hice memoria, y me acordé de una chica de Pueblo Primavera, que conocí cuando viví allí.

Era una antigua amiga mía. ¡Ya veo que se ha convertido en una buena entrenadora planta! Esperame Gema, que voy a buscarla - la contesté.

Me apresuré, y la encontré hablando con sus amigos, Javier y Alba.

¿Cómo estás Lora? - la dije

Muy bien - me contestó - ¡Cuánto tiempo hace que no nos vemos!

¡Hola Javier! - le dije - todavía recuerdo cuando me fui, y tu te quedaste en esa antigua base secreta... ¿Qué Pokémon tienes ahora?

Yo tengo a un Croconaw, a un Dugtrío, a un Graveler, y a otros. Pero ya te contaré. Ahora tenemos que irnos. ¡Hasta otra Fabio!

¡Adios!


	5. El regalo de un amigo conocido

**Aquí voy a contestar al review de **Ice Kory X:

Hola Ice Kory X, gracias por animarme a seguir escribiendo la historia. Estos cap. van a ser mas largos menos éste que todavía es un poco corto, porque ya lo tenía escrito.

Espero que te gusten a ti y a los demas que lo lean y me sigais poniendo reviews.

Hasta pronto lectores.

- Lider Fabio

**5. El regalo de un Amigo Conocido.**

Al terminar el concurso me preguntó Gema que si se podía ir conmigo ya que le gustaban los pokémon agua igual que a mí.

Nos fuimos y en el camino me encontré a un niño que decía a su pokémon que volviera, nos acercamos a él y nos dijo:

¿Me podeis ayudar a que vuelva?

Haremos lo que podamos.

Gracias. - dijo el niño - Se ha ido por el lago, es un Wooper. Es tan travieso que no lo puedo controlar.

Nosotros empezamos a buscar por el lago, pero no encontramos ningún Wooper, yo, ya cansado de buscarle, me senté en una roca muy rara. Noté que me estaba levantando. Miré al suelo y ví que no era una roca normal, era un Graveler que tenía en la mano al Wooper del niño. Nosotros, al ver eso, sacamos a nuestros dos pokémon más fuertes:

¡Adelante Wartortle!

¡Adelante Gyarados!

¡Wartortle, pistola agua!

¡Gyarados, furia dragón!

Bien, le hemos debilitado un poco.

¡Oh, no! ¡Va a hacer autodestrucción, tenemos que evitarlo o Wooper se debilitará!

¡Gyarados, atrápale con tu cuerpo y así no podrá hacer el ataque!

¡Tú, Wartortle, pistola agua y se quedará K.O.

¡Wooper! - dijo el niño - ¡Rayo burbuja!

¡PUF!¡PAF!

¡¡¡Bien, le derrotamos! - dijimos todos al unísono.

Gracias chicos, por cierto, me llamo David. Mi padre es Elm, me ha dado ésto para tí.

¿Qué es?

No lo sé, no me lo ha dicho.

Yo lo abrí impaciente.

¿Qué es ésto?

Es un Detector Pokémon, siempre he querido tener uno - dijo Gema. - Sirve para detectar qué tipo de pokémon hay en cada zona, y si le puedes capturar fácilmente o no.

Muchísimas gracias David, espero que nos veamos algún día.

- ¡Adiós!


	6. Una Amiga de toda la Vida

**Aquí voy a contestar al review de **Hikari Segawa:  
Hola Hikari, ya se que tengo que describir más todo, y haber más historia, pero ademas que me ido de vacaciones, no he podido publicarla más rapido pero, también tengo que decirte que ya tenía escrito hasta el 9 y no me haria mucha gracia repetirlos otra vez. Pero a partir de el 10 van a ser mejores y mas divertidos te lo prometo.

**Aquí voy a contestar al review de **Ice Kory X:

Hola Ice Kory X, como habras visto en el review de Hikari me he ido de vacaciones, pero a partir de ahora publicaré mas a memudo.

**6. Una Amiga de toda la Vida.**

Después de haber salvado al Wooper del niño, nos adentramos en el bosque y allí oí la voz de Lora, una amiga de Pueblo Primavera que estaba de aventura capturando Pokémon planta. Ella estaba entrenando a su Hoppip, que pronto la evolucionaría. Me acerqué a ella y la dije que si la apetecería luchar conmigo utilizando tres Pokémon.

Lora me dijo que la esperara porque tenía que curarse los Pokémon. Yo, mientras, miré el Detector Pokémon y me fijé que por allí había Heracross y Dunsparce. Gema me dijo que mientras volvía podíamos intentar capturar uno de esos Pokémon, y como sabíamos que para ello había que golpear los árboles, nos pusimos manos a la obra. Aun así no cayó ninguno, solo Pinecos y algunos Aipom, y como esos no me interesaban los utilicé para entrenarme, al igual que mi amiga. Al rato vino Lora y empezamos el combate:

- ¡Adelante Pidgey! - dijo ella.

- ¡Adelante Wartortle! - dije yo.

- ¡Pidgey, tornado!

- ¡Wartortle, mega puño!

El Pidgey cayó debilitado.

- ¡Adelante Sentret, tu puedes! ¡Ataque super salto!

- ¡Wartortle, hidro bomba!

Al Sentret no le afectó.

- ¡Sentret, placaje!

- ¡Wartortle, ten cuidado! ¡Bien, lo esquivaste! Ahora, ¡pistola agua!

- ¡Sentret, vuelve!

- Vamos 2-0 a favor mío, si ganas utilizaré otro Pokémon, si yo te gano esta vez, la victoria ¡será mía!

- Vale, pero ahora tengo mi arma secreta - dijo Lora. - ¡Adelante Hoppip! ¡Somnífero!

- ¡Wartortle, no! ¡Vuelve!

- Vamos 2-1, ¿te rindes?

- No, tengo un Pokémon bastante bueno, conque lo tendrás muy complicado. ¡Adelante, Croconaw! ¡Puño hielo!

- ¡Hoppip, somnífero! No puede ser... ¡Ha congelado mi somnífero! ¡Usa golpe cabeza y esquiva su puño!

- ¡Croconaw, congela el terreno!

- ¡Noooooooo! ¡Hoppip, salta a un árbol! Y para terminar, ¡Tírate encima de él y paralízale!

- ¡Croconaw, ten cuidado! ¡Oh, no! ¡Vuelve! ¡Adelante, Mudkip! ¡Combina agua batida con un buen remolino!

- Fabio, no se si te acordarás, pero Hoppip es un Pokémon planta, no le afecta.

- ¡No puede ser!

- ¡Hoppip, acaba con él con un hoja afilada!

¡¡¡PAF!

- Vale, me has ganado, toma ésto por haberme vencido - la dije. - Es una piedra Hoja. Te servirá para evolucionar a algunos tipos de Pokémon planta. Lo encontré cuando iba en el Ferry.

- ¡Gracias! - me dijo Lora alegremente.

¡¡Ring, ring!

- Es mi móvil - dijo. - ¿Quién es? - Hola Javier, ¿qué quieres? ¿Has capturado a Mewtwo? ¡Pues qué bien! Ahora voy para allá. ¡Adios!

- ¿Qué pasa? - la interrogué.

- Es que me ha llamado Javier, tengo que irme. ¡Nos vemos!

- Adios Lora, pero... un momento... tienes una Pokéball blanca brillante. ¡Es la de tu Hoppip!

- Si, ¿Qué le pasará? ¡Adelante, Hoppip! Pues no sale...

- Lora, no te estará... ¿evolucionando?

- ¡Puede ser! ¡Adelante Skiploom!

Y un Skiploom precioso salió de la pokéball.

- ¡Si, me ha evolucionado! Bueno, me voy. ¡Adios!


	7. Encuentro con un entrenador

**7. Encuentro con un entrenador.**

Nosotros seguimos el camino y yo seguía queriendo un Heracross. Al rato, me detuve y dije:

- Gema, creo que nos hemos perdido.

- Espera un momento, ¿tú no tienes un mapa?

- Si, pero no se guiarme, ya que no te viene dónde estamos nosotros.

- Entonces, ¿qué hacemos, Fabio? Mis Pokémon no saben volar, y los tuyos tampoco, así que no podremos explorar bien la zona.

- Es verdad. Bueno, hay un lago por aquí, ¿no?

- Si.

- ¡Pues vamos!

Gema y yo estuvimos muy a gusto allí, pero cuando llegó la hora de irse yo me decidí a buscar un Heracross por la zona, porque no iba a quedarme sin uno. Miré el detector, y supe que los Heracross se hallaban en algún árbol pequeño. Había encontrado unos árboles, así que mandé a mi Croconaw que los golpeara.

- ¡Adelante, Croconaw, golpe cabeza! Bien, pero, ¿y dónde están los Heracross? ¿Y dónde está Croconaw? ¡Croconaw! ¿qué haces? ¿que has encontrado uno? ¡Muy bien! ¡Vuelve! ¡Adelante, Mudkip, agua electrizante! ¡Cebo-ball, atrápalo!

Pero Gema, que había estado mirando todo lo que hacía, me dijo:

- Lo siento Fabio, pero Heracross no es un Pokémon agua, así que la cebo-ball no lo capturará. Ese Heracross es para mí. ¡Seel, congélale con tu rayo aurora y así será más fácil de capturar! ¡Superball, atrápalo! ¡Bien, lo tengo! Pero... ¡Si tú también tienes uno!

- ¿Qué? - dije yo. - Pues... ¡Adelante pokéball!

- ¡Adelante pokéball! - dijo también ella.

- He capturado un huevo, ¿y tú?

- Yo tengo un Teddiursa. Entonces, ¿dónde se ha metido el Heracross?

En ese momento, oímos una voz atronadora y enfadada:

- ¡Vosotros! ¿Qué queríais hacer a mi Heracross?

- ¡Lo sentimos, creímos que era salvaje!

- Bueno... entonces os perdono. Pero... ¡Heracross dice que le habeis quitado algo que había encontrado él!

- No será... un huevo - le dije.

- Heracr, heracr.

- ¡Cómo te has atrevido! ¡Te reto a un combate Pokémon 3 contra 3!

- De acuerdo, y el que gane se queda con el huevo. ¡Yo elijo a: Wartortle, Croconaw y Mudkip!

- ¡Y yo a: Heracross, Ariados y Scizor!

- ¡Wartortle, mega puño! ¡Croconaw, puño hielo!

- ¡Scizor, haz una tormenta con tu puño de hierro!

- ¡Mudkip, absorbe la tormenta y tirasela!

- ¡Scizor, recuperación!

- ¡Oh, no! ¡Mudkip, cascada! ¡Y tú, Wartortle, doble equipo y surf!

- ¡Heracross, resistencia! ¡Ariados, Scizor, volved! ¡Y ahora, Heracross, cuchillada y acaba con ellos!

- ¡Wartortle, escóndete en tu caparazón y haz tu placaje más fuerte! ¡Croconaw, Mudkip, vosotros a vuestras pokéballs!

- ¡Heracross, intenta volar hacia Wartortle! ¡No hace efecto! ¡Vuelve!

Había sido un combate difícil, pero yo era el ganador. Así que el entrenador del Heracross me dijo:

- Vale, quedate con el huevo. Pero cuidale bien, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Ah! Cerca de aquí hay un puerto. Así que toma dos entradas para el barco, que zarpa dentro de una hora. ¡Fabio, pásalo bien!


End file.
